


【苏美】柏林墙以东 East of the Wall

by vodkathebest



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkathebest/pseuds/vodkathebest
Summary: 历史的车轮碾不碎永恒的爱。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【苏美】柏林墙以东 East of the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> 【苏美】有关伊利亚  
> 原本跟人约好写solo站街，但没怎么写成功，点击可看秘密特工人物传之伊利亚•科利亚金。

伊利亚是在收音机里得知的此事。他站在窗前，漫天白雪洋洋洒洒地落下，他想起了许多年前索罗与他一起看的一部法国电影——《射杀钢琴师》是吗？电影讲了什么他早就记不太清楚了，但此时傍晚的冷风与雪花共舞，让他的思绪又飞回了从前。

不管在哪里，冬天总是冷的。伊利亚被派往东德后的第一个感想是这个。此前，他从未离开过苏联，在经历了一天一夜火车上的生活，这个国家并未给他留下很好的印象，但他安慰自己：同样的社会主义，同样的爱。下火车时，蒸汽突突的冒着，夜晚没有繁星，只有无边的黑暗。东德很安静，但伊利亚知道，安静只是层浮在表面的面纱，底下的躁动一直在进行着。  
他按着奥列格给的地址寻找自己的住所，陌生的环境总让他警惕，一路上他留心所有过路人，就连东柏林的风景也没有仔细欣赏。但他注意到了一处风景，实际上这是他日后引用的比喻，那时他只是看见一个人而已，他没有想到用什么词来形容这个男人只是因为天太黑了，他也看不清男人的长相，也许不是男人，他心里说着。  
的确是男的，伊利亚第二天就验证了这点。微卷的头发，立体的面孔，这是伊利亚能想到的对男人的描述，他每次从街上路过时都会看到他站在拐角处，从伊利亚多年的特工生活来推测，此人一定与他同类，但绝对不是克格勃，显摆的美国人，他暗骂道。  
他听格雷塔说，房东太太幽默地说着隐晦的话，哦，我亲爱的伊利亚，那些男子可不是什么有本事的人，也许他们最大的本领就是让老男人嗷嗷满意。但伊利亚清楚的很，并且他很讨厌格雷塔每次喊他“亲爱的”，只有他的母亲这么叫过他，他或许只想这是他母亲的专属。  
伊利亚讨厌的东西有很多，他总把资本主义放在第一位，你可以说是因为他热爱祖国，有时伊利亚也会这么想，他对自己祖国的爱是溢于言表的，他与苏联是同样在苦难中成长的，他理解他的祖国。但这绝对不完全是，至少在遇见索罗之后。

“嘿，高个子。”美国人第一次朝他开口，用的是英语。  
伊利亚当没听见。  
“你不是德国人，不是吗？”  
伊利亚这才察觉男人喝了酒，醉的很厉害，酒气都快包围了他。  
“走开。”伊利亚用略生疏的英语回答他。  
“原来你是俄国人，高个子。”  
“与你无关。”  
“我叫索罗……能带我回家吗？”

……伊利亚至今仍会想，如果当初没有真这么做，也许真的什么事也不会发生，也许也不会到现在都要后悔。  
但他后悔的事有很多，现在他就很后悔。  
伊利亚终于把收音机关了，欢呼雀跃的声音他已经不想再听到了。天已经完全黑了下来，伊利亚没有亲眼见证柏林墙的倒塌，也无法看到墙两侧的人哭泣、拥抱和亲吻，提起柏林墙，他还是只能想起二三十年前隔离着一切的黑暗的铁丝网。  
往事总是历历在目，伊利亚想用酒精麻痹自己，这样的夜晚应该躺在床上好好享受，但他老了，伏特加带来的燥热感已经不能使他放松，他一人也无法碰响酒杯，不过好在，他不用听到梦碎的声音。  
伊利亚坚硬多年的心有温柔过吗，为何墙倒了，他跨铁幕的爱情仍是没有后续。伊利亚放下了酒杯，重新坐回了床上。  
墙真的倒了吗？这个时代真的走到了尽头吗？他努力地询问内心。

当他们回到家中，外面就开始下磅礴大雨，像是在迎接即将到来的三月，带着激情，带着温柔。  
伊利亚进入索罗的时候，美国人发出“嗯啊”的甜腻鼻音，伊利亚想吻他，但最终还是没有做成，只是毫无技巧的抽送，摸着那人线条完美的腰身，而身下的索罗很喜欢亲吻，他每个热吻的落下都能让伊利亚的下体涨热，他帮金发男人莽莽撞撞地脱下上衣，使劲啃咬着他乳头，有点痛，伊利亚默默地念着。  
他慢慢地加快速度保护着身下人，没想到索罗贴在他耳边发出情色的一声让他大胆点，伊利亚则开始自顾自地撞击，一时像是听不清其他任何动静，只沉浸在性的狂热中，直到夜雨的滂沱声淹没了两人最后的呻吟。  
当简单的性爱结束后，索罗趴在伊利亚的背上，用手指在他的身体上留下抓痕，有时还留下牙印，伊利亚此时突然发觉出自己的背德之罪，脑子里嗡嗡作响，但在甜蜜与温暖的环绕中，他不小心地熟睡过去了。  
雨过后的东柏林还笼罩着一层雾气，伊利亚打开窗户看着对街的小孩在玩耍，房间里只有他一人，昨晚就像梦一样，他也这么希望。  
自那晚后伊利亚就没见过索罗，他猜不准对方的任务，也搞不懂酒精的魔力。不过两人的再次相遇是必然的，命运不会开玩笑，只是想让值得的人重逢。  
清醒的索罗的确干练麻利，伊利亚来东德后第一次任务失败就因为他。奥列格没有责备他，伊利亚刚以为自己的上司变得宽容，却没想到会有这么一出。  
当拿破仑•索罗用挑逗的话语攻击他的母亲时，伊利亚气得翻桌了。尽管拿破仑的道歉很及时，但直到今日，伊利亚也没有原谅他。  
他们的关系很简单，但又很复杂，只可惜复杂只能由两人承担，盖比也不知道他们的床上关系，这是经常发生的。除非有需要，没人想无缘无故调查特工们的背后生活，谁都有双面人生，不是吗？他们作为特工早就厌倦了一个又一个的身份，克格勃或是CIA，克格勃与CIA成为搭档，克格勃与CIA搭档关系结束，没人想去搭理利益以外的破事。

“Peril，”一次任务结束后拿破仑对伊利亚说，“我们去看电影吧。”  
伊利亚摇了摇头，表示不感兴趣。  
“去看看吧，有部电影在重映，我以前在法国看过首映。”  
“你都看过了，为什么还要看。”这不是个问句。  
拿破仑使劲按着方向盘，皱着眉头。  
“你们苏联人是不是不看电影？”  
“我们当然看。”伊利亚回复。  
“是啊！苏联也有伟大的导演，不是吗？”  
伊利亚不出声。  
“我懂了，你们苏联人看你们苏联的电影，我们美国人看苏联以外的电影。”拿破仑如是说。  
他们最后还是去看了，那时伊利亚只觉得法国人的电影太造作了，他看不懂一枚子弹背后的威力，只能在黑暗的放映室里悄悄地欣赏着索罗，然后在荧幕雪花的轻盈里不自知地模仿起了“当我看着你，而你没发觉”。

伊利亚又想看这部电影了，又或是随便什么电影，他只是太寂寞了。但他翻箱倒柜找了半天，也没摸索到一张碟片，骂了声该死之后，决定出门。  
开车半个多小时，他终于看到了一家电影院。晚上好，先生，想看什么，女售票员问他，伊利亚不懂电影，在一串的电影名下，他挑得眼花缭乱。  
苏联也有伟大的导演，不是吗？伊利亚脑海中又浮现了这句话。  
“呃，有苏联导演拍的吗？”伊利亚问。  
“啊，先生今天倒是挺走运，我们正在重映塔可夫斯基的《伊万的童年》哦。”  
伊利亚稀里糊涂地买了票，一个人坐在放映室，他刚要奇怪人莫名的少，才发觉现在已经快晚上十点了，哪个奇怪的人会在大冷天的夜晚出来看电影呢。  
他总觉得今天很奇妙，让他一下子有这么多回忆，等到白桦林与梦境相连，他又忍不住忆起了从前。

他的童年里总是母亲，伊利亚一直用坚强向别人介绍自己的母亲，但她并不完美，自从父亲离开家后，他与母亲的生活从不好受，母子在一间封闭的不到三十平的房间里生活，但母亲却常常哭诉着自己的生活被监控，他年纪小无法理解这一切，妈妈太神经质了，伊利亚那时常这么想。  
他很想念白桦树，不是在他富贵时期所见的白桦，是战前母亲带他去的白桦林，女人对他说：“亲爱的，你一定也很喜欢白桦吧。”他听着母亲大声地读着那首诗：  
离好奇的眼睛很远的地方，  
年轻的白桦在沙沙作响，  
春天，我不止一次来到这里，  
把你等待，站立在树旁。  
伊利亚看着妈妈像少女般在一棵又一棵树之间跳着舞，这是他知道的少有的浪漫。

后来伊利亚从拿破仑口中得知那几日的站街任务是为了钓一个搞男人的卖国贼的情报，但拿破仑始终不愿告诉伊利亚那晚为什么要突然找他，就像伊利亚从不告诉拿破仑为什么同意一样。  
一次他们做完爱后，索罗像往常一样摸着伊利亚的背。  
“你真的痛恨资本主义吗，Peril？”索罗问。  
伊利亚没有回答，他发现自己性后不爱说话。  
“我从没觉得你恨过，你爱你伟大的苏联，但伊利亚…”  
“你也许恨你的父亲更多不是吗？你恨他，贪污腐败，你可怜的童年和——”  
伊利亚起身了，推开索罗。  
“伊利亚，不要生气，你也爱他，不是吗？我们总是原谅死人。”  
“你到底想说什么？”伊利亚问。  
“我也不清楚。Peril，只是，不要忘记个人情感，不要忘记个体。”  
伊利亚仍是没有回答，他把那晚以又一次勃起，又一次大汗淋漓结束，他听着索罗的喘息声，然后陷入了温柔乡。

1989年11月9日，伊利亚这天过得很平凡又不平凡，不仅仅是这天会是永载史册的日子，对于他个体，更是因为他终于明白了一些他从不想去理解的道理。  
电影放映完毕后，女售票员微笑着向他告别。  
再见，先生，今天真是愉快的一天呢。

注：提及两部电影，特吕弗的《射杀钢琴师》和塔可夫斯基的《伊万的童年》。  
伊利亚妈妈读的诗是伊萨科夫斯基的《白桦》。


End file.
